The present invention relates to a vehicle glare shield of the type commonly used on motor vehicles, boats, aircraft and the like. More particularly, it relates to a variable-density glare shield and, in particular, to a glare shield wherein the density can be selectively varied in accordance with the wishes and needs of an operator or user.
Such vehicle glare shields may be of the type which clips on to a sun visor or another part of the vehicle, or they may be directly installed on the vehicle body or some component of the vehicle. Many proposals for such glare shields have been made in the prior art, but few, if any, of these have found actual commercial use. The reason apparently has been that such devices were relatively complicated to manufacture and use, and were expensive, and also that they did not truly meet the needs of the motorist or other potential users.
Yet, there is a definite need for a simple, inexpensive and reliable glare shield of the general type under discussion. There is especially a need for such a glare shield which will afford the user as large as possible a measure of control over the glare-inhibiting function of the shield, so that the latter can be accomodated to the prevailing light conditions.